


You are a moment I could live forever

by lydiamxrtin



Series: Michael Guerin week 2020 [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiamxrtin/pseuds/lydiamxrtin
Summary: Day 5 prompt - "Just trust me,” (Favourite Michael location)Michael surprises Alex on their one year anniversary, recreating one of their first dates.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Michael Guerin week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	You are a moment I could live forever

**Author's Note:**

> Time for malex fluff, I couldn't help myself! Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> -AJ

Michael drove his truck through the desert, one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other hand resting on Alex’s knee in the passenger seat. “Can I take this off now,” Alex moaned from the seat, Michael’s bandana wrapped carefully around his eyes.

“Not yet,” Michael said with a smile, squeezing Alex’s hand.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked, his head swivelling around even know he couldn’t see anything. 

Michael gave a small laugh, narrowing his eyes, “If I told you that, it would kinda defeat the point of the blindfold,” Michael joked.

Alex sighed, leaning back in the chair “And we need the blindfold because?” Alex asked.

Michael shook his head, a playful smirk on his face, “You’re making this hard you know that?” He joked, he watched as Alex smiled next to him, giving a small laugh, “Here I am trying to be romantic-“

“I know,” Alex interrupted, clasping Michael’s hand “Okay I’ll shut up,” Alex smiled, trying to relax into his seat. He made it about 2 minutes before turning to Michael, “How much longer?” He asked.

“Not long,” Michael assured, his other hand tapping on the steering wheel. “Trust me it will be worth it,” Michael clarified, looking over at Alex who had a small smile on his face.

Alex sighed, the smile still on his face, “You know I don’t like surprises,” Alex said. Michael had learned many things about Alex in the year they had been together; his favourite meal, how he liked his coffee, his morning routine and most important how he hated surprises.

Over the year Michael had worked out exactly what ‘not liking surprises’ actually meant. Surprising Alex with breakfast in bed, a nice dinner or a weekend away for both of them was fine. It was as soon as _other people_ were added that Alex had an issue. During the year Isobel had thrown Alex a surprise party, without telling Michael or Alex and even though Alex was polite and smiled Michael could tell he was overwhelmed, people he hadn't expected to see there and talking to him about things he wasn't prepared for.

Michael turned his hand over entwining his fingers with Alex’s. “I know, but you’ll like this one,” Michael could see Alex biting his lip, the nervousness still there. Michael lifted Alex’s hand, kissing the top of it. “ **Just trust me** ,” Michael softly said.

Alex relaxed back into his seat, a wide smile on his face. He pulled his and Michael’s hands back over to him, turning them over so he could kiss Michael’s hand, “I do,” He said, bringing their hands back into his lap.

A few minutes later Michael pulled up in the truck, turning it off and putting it in park. Michael turned to face Alex, “Alright now just give me 5 minutes,” He said, Alex gave a small playful frown, the nervousness he had been feeling earlier being replaced with excitement. Michael leaned forward placing a quick kiss on Alex’s lips, “Wait here,” He said as he slipped out of the truck, walking around to the tailgate, pulling the door down before climbing into the back of the truck. After a few minutes Michael jumped down and walked back over to where Alex was sat, pulling open the door, Alex quickly turned in his seat.

“Okay, you can take it off” With a wide smile Alex pulled the blindfold off, dropping it on the dashboard of the truck. Alex looked at Michael then around him at the empty desert.

“We're in the desert?” Alex said with surprise, still looking around.

“This isn’t the surprise,” Michael clarified, “But I thought it would be easier to get outta the truck without the blindfold on,” Michael said. Alex had gotten a new prosthetic a few days ago and was still getting used to it, Michael’s truck wasn’t the easiest to get in and out of on the best of days.

Alex laughed, nodding his head. “Probably a good idea,” He said. Michael stepped back and let Alex carefully step down off the truck, standing for a moment to get his balance. Alex went to walk to the back of the truck when Michael held his hand up to stop him.

“Wait,” Michael said. Alex stops still. “Cover your eyes,” Michael asked, a smirk on his face.

“Are you serious?” Alex laughed.

Michael gave Alex a look that said ‘Yes’ his eyebrow raised at his boyfriend. Alex laughed again, reaching up to cover his eyes with his hands. Michael walked around to Alex’s back, placing his hands on his hips, “Just trust me“ Michael repeated, his chin resting on Alex’s shoulder. Alex nodded, still slightly laughing. Michael lead Alex forward, making sure he was going slow enough for Alex, not making any sudden movements. Michael walked them forward a couple of steps, turning him to face the bed of the truck. Michael kept his chin resting on Alex’s shoulder, pausing for a moment.

Michael hadn’t been nervous about his idea; till now. Both Alex and Michael had agreed they weren’t going to make a huge deal about their one year anniversary, after all, they had known each other for over a decade. There plan was to just stay in, Michael cook dinner and watch something on TV. Till about two days ago where an idea had struck Michael, one that was about to unfold now. “Alright,” Michael breathed, “Open your eyes,” Michael finally said, letting go of Alex’s hips and walking back from him.

Alex brought his hands down, letting them fall by his side. Michael anxiously watched as Alex stepped forward. Michael had covered the truck bed in blankets and pillows. A few gas laps were perched on the edge of the tailgate producing a glowing light. At the top of the truck bed by the windshield were a small box of beers, some snacks and Michael’s laptop. “Happy anniversary,” Michael breathed, walking forward to stand next to Alex who was just staring at the truck bed.

“I know we were going to stay in and have dinner but I thought this might be better,” Michael said, fidgeting with his hands. He walked forward to the truck, pointing to his backpack next to his laptop. “I brought dinner with us and my laptop so we can still watch something,” Michael realised he was rambling but the fact that Alex had said nothing was starting to make his nerves take over his brain. Michael looked over at Alex, after a second a wide smile appeared on Alex’s face.

Alex gently shook his head, his eyes looking waterier than they had before bed got to the truck bed. “This is…” Alex started, his eyes still scanning over the contents of the truck. He turned his head to Michael, beaming at him with a smile that almost reached his eyes. “This is perfect,” Alex said. Michael let out a deep breath, the nerves starting to melt away. Michael walked forward and perched on the tailgate watching Alex smiling at the truck. “Like what we use to do as kids,” Alex finally said, walking towards Michael.

Michael nodded, playing with the sleeves of his white sweater, “That’s actually where I got the idea,” Michael said, he reached out and took Alex’s hands, pulling him so he was stood in between Michael’s legs. “I was just thinking about us,” Michael shyly said, swinging his and Alex’s hands between his legs, “and how far we’ve come,” Michael smiled, Alex ducked his head smiling two. “I was thinking about how we use to just spend days out in the desert watching the sky,” Michael said, leaning his head up to look at the sky above.

Alex peaked over Michael’s shoulders, “I see you’ve swapped the coke’s for beers,” He smiled.

Michael pursed his lips for a moment, tilting his head to the side. “I made some adjustments,” He said.

Alex let go of Michael’s hands, wrapping them around his neck, “So instead of crisps and take away food we’ve got…” Alex stared, trying to look in the truck for an answer.

Michael shifted on the tailgate, moving back into the truck before grabbing a bag. He pulled open the top and pulled out two containers holding them in the air for Alex to see, “We’ve got your favourite meal,” Michael said.

Alex nodded, the corner of his lips pulled up into a smile, “Good alteration,” Alex beamed. Michael placed the food back down into the bag and shifted back over to Alex. Alex sat on the edge of the tailgate, pulling his leg up. Michael stayed close by in case Alex needed help. After a moment Alex pulled himself up onto the truck, moving over to where Michael was.

Michael had his back resting on the wall of the truck where the back windshield was. Alex was nestled into his side, his head resting on Michael’s shoulder. Michael had his arm wrapped around Alex, using his finger to swirl circles on his shoulder.

They had played some film on Netflix’s that Alex had wanted to watch. If Michael was honest, he wasn’t really paying attention, all his attention was on Alex. The way the corner of his eye’s crinkled when he laughed, the way his eyes narrowed, and the corners of his lips pulled down when something sad happened.

“Are you even watching,” Alex said, not lifting his head up.

“Yes,” Michael said, his eyes still on Alex. Alex raised his head up so he could see Michael, his eyebrow-raising. Michael leaned down, placing a kiss on Alex’s lips, “I’m watching what’s important,” He almost whispered. Alex smiled, shaking his head before raising his head more to kiss Michael. Alex moved his hand’s to cup Michael’s face, his hands snaking round to pull at the back of Michael’s curls.

“What about the film?” Michael asked against Alex’s lips.

Alex pulled back for a second. He reached out and shit the laptop, pushing it away from the boys. Michael smiled as Alex slipped into Michael’s lap, his hands still tangled in his hair, “I’m focusing on what’s important,” Alex breathed. Michael smiled before surging forward and kissing Alex, his hands resting on Alex’s hips under neither his shirt.

A few hours later Michael and Alex were lying under the shadowy sky, the moon above shining light across the desert. Michael had his arms behind his head as he looked up at the sky, the blankets gathered around his and Alex’s hips, neither bothering to get dressed, the air around them warm. Michael watched the stars flicker, before turning his head over to look at Alex who was doing the same thing. Michael gave a light laugh.

“What,” Alex asked, looking over at Michael.

“Nothing I just…” Michael shifted, sitting up more in the truck bed, pulling the blanket up with him. “I was just thinking how it’s been over a decade since we first did this,” Michael smiled, Alex moved so he was sitting next to Michael, “Lots changed,” Michael said.

Alex reached out and took Michael’s hand in his, “Did you think we’d be here a decade later,” He asked.

“At the time?” Michael said, a smile growing on his face, “Hell yeah,” He said with a little laugh, “I had our whole lives planned out when we were kids,” Michael confessed, staring down at the blanket, picking at the threads.

“You did?” Alex asked, blinking up at Michael, the moonlight making his eyes shine more than they already did.

“Yeah, I’d go to UNM, get my degree in algaculture engineering,” Michael started, feeling as Alex settled next to him, their hands still together. “You’d come with me and maybe get a degree in music or maybe just make it,” Michael looked down to see Alex nodding and smiling, “Then we’d get a place, maybe a dog?”.

“What kind?” Alex asked.

Michael smiled, reaching out to push a strand of Alex’s hair out of his eyes, of all the hairstyles Alex had, post-sex hair was defiantly Michael’s favourite. “Whatever kind you wanted,” He said. “Then after a few years we’d get married, have a few kids maybe,” Michael finished. He looked back up at the stars, he’s envisioned Alex’s and his life so many times, he didn’t tell Alex how he’s pictured their house, how big their yard would be. Michael noticed Alex hadn’t said anything, he looked over at Michael with wide glassy eyes.

“You wanted that, with me?” Alex asked, clearly astonished.

Michael chuckled, he still didn’t understand how Alex could see how important he is to Michael, how when Michael said their love was cosmic he meant it, Michael leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips, resting his forehead on Alex’s for a moment, “I wanted everything with you,” He whispered. Michael pressed a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek before pulling back to lean against the back wall of the truck bed.

Michael smoothed his fingers over Alex’s hand, he looked up expecting to see that shy smile Alex always wore when Michael said something cheesy, instead, Alex was looking down at the truck bed floor, his brows pulled together, biting his bottom lip clearly lost in thought. Michael squeezed Alex’s hand trying to pull him back, but Alex was clearly in too deep. Michael let go out his hand, reaching out to carefully tilt Alex’s chin up so he was looking at him, “Hey, don’t” Michael quietly said.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment, shaking his head “I-“ Alex stopped talking, looking for into the distances for a moment. Michael instantly knew where Alex’s mind had gone. Even though they’d been working on their communication and putting their past issues behind them; some things were harder to work past than others. For Michael, it was the events of Rosa Ortecho and his part in covering up her murder, no matter how many times Alex told him he was a kid who was scared and trying to protect his family the guilt was still there. For Alex; it was leaving when he was 17. Alex and Michael had countless conversation about it. Michael explains to Alex that he didn’t have a choice, that signing up was the only way Alex could escape his dad and survive. Michael knew he played a part in Alex’s guilt, his own heartbreak over Alex leaving and the other trauma going on had caused Michael to blame Alex for leaving, to constantly remind him and fault him for it.

Michael reached out and smoothed his hand over Alex’s cheek, his thumb brushing Alex’s jaw and his hand came to rest on his neck, Michael leaned forward, “You had to leave Alex, you didn’t have a choice,” Michael repeated.

Alex finally looked back over at Michael, he was still biting his lip, rolling it between his teeth. Finally, Alex let out a sigh, nodding his head, “I know I just…” Alex reached out and placed his hand on top of Michael, “I wish we could’ve had that life,” He quietly said.

Michael drops his hand, leaning his forehead back on Alex’s “We still can,” He quietly said. This time it was Alex who pressed a kiss on Michael’s cheek. Then he leaned back, moving around on the truck bed, “Where you going?” Asked Michael, frowning at the loss of contact. Michael grabbed his jacket that had been discarded hours ago. He reached in one of the pockets and pulled out a small container, a small bow on the top of it. “I thought we weren’t doing present?” Michael said as Alex came to sit back next to him.

Alex raised his eyebrow, “I thought we were just staying in?” He joked.

Michael nodded, “Fair point,” he laughed. Alex held the box out to Michael who took it placed in his lap, carefully pulling the bow apart. The string fell to the side and Michael pulled the top off. Inside the book was a silver key, exactly the same as the one he already owned.

“A key to your place?” Michael asked, he looked up to see Alex nodding. “I already have one?” Michael asked, not sure what he was missing.

“No you have the spare key,” Alex clarified, “Which is meant to be kept in the lockout the front,” he reminded Michael, Michael nodded, remembering how Alex had given him his spare key a few months ago so Michael could come over late after work while Alex was asleep. “I was thinking…” Alex said, before stopping, running his tongue over his lips. “I was thinking you could put that one back, and have your own actual key to…our place,” Alex finished.

Michael looked down at the key again, then back at Alex, his eye’s narrowed, “Our…?” Michael started, his brain jumping to the conclusion he wanted it to be but not wanting to assume anything.

Alex shifted nervously, “I was thinking maybe you could keep your trailer as a workspace,” Alex said, flickering his eyes from Michael to the key.

“Are you,” Michael said, clearing his throat before he continued, “Are you asking me to move in with you?” He said, his voice breathy.

Alex smiled, biting his lip for a second before giving a simple nod, “Yeah, if you want to,” He said, trying to sound casual but Michael could tell he was nervous. Michael picked the key up from the box, turning it over in his hand before squeezing tight around it. He turned to Alex, finding he looked blurrier, Michael blinked a few times trying to clear his vision.

“Alex Manes,” Michael breathed, “Yeah, I wanna live with you,” Michael laughed, leaning forward to kiss Alex "Like I said, I want everything with you," Michael moved his hand reaching over to place the key on top of his bag as he kissed Alex. Michael shifted so he had enough room to lie down, pulling Alex on top of him as he did. Michael’s back hit the floor of the truck bed, he looked up to see Alex smiling down at him, the stars dancing behind him.

Michael reached up with his hands, cupping Alex’s face as he kissed his lips, “I love you so damn much,” Michael almost gasped.

Alex moved his hands to run them through Michael’s hair, “I love you too,” He breathed, meeting Michael in the middle as they kissed under the same stars they did 10 years ago, their new future together growing closer by the second.


End file.
